One problem with canoes is that they are relatively unstable in as much as they tip over easily. Sudden overbalanced movement by an occupant in the canoe quickly tips and capsizes the canoe. Because of this many pontoon assemblies have been invented to prevent canoes from tipping over so easily. One problem with all available pontoon assemblies is that they are cumbersome. Some are detachable but all are large, unwieldy, and difficult or impossible to dissassemble and transport.
The inventor is an American Indian. He uses canoes extensively for long journeys where he required to portage. When one is more than a day from civilization and shelter, there are many times when a having the canoe capsize can be disastrous. All clothing will be soaked. Many vital supplies may be lost. On a long journey, more than ever, safety and even survival mandate use of a canoe runner. The problem with all available pontoon assemblies for canoes is that they are neither readily detachable, nor are they sufficiently portable to carry within a canoe for portages which frequently continue for miles. A canoe cannot be balanced on one's shoulders when a pontoon projects from one side. Nor, can a canoe cannot be carried through bush when pontoons project outwardly and catch in the bush.